Der Fink und Der Frosch
by Maginisha
Summary: Wenn einer, der mit Mühe kaum geklettert ist auf einen Baum...sollte sich überlegen, wie er da wieder herunterkommt. OneShot SA!


Es war das Ekelhafteste, was er in seinem Leben je gesehen hatte.

Sie küssten sich.

Nein, sie KÜSSTEN sich.

Mit angewidertem Gesicht beobachtete Draco die beiden Protagonisten auf ihrer abgeschiedenen Bühne, die sich dort vorne hemmungslos vergnügten. Ihre Tätigkeit glich eher einem Ringkampf als dem, was man im Allgemeinen unter Küssen verstand. Wie hatte er sich nur in eine solche Lage bringen können? Vorhin im schummrigen Licht des Kellergewölbes hatte kein Zweifel daran bestanden, dass es sich bei diesen Beiden um Potter und seinen rothaarigen Schatten, das Wiesel, handelte. In der Hoffnung auf eine Gelegenheit ihnen eins auszuwischen oder sie bei etwas Verbotenem zu erwischen, war Draco ihnen gefolgt. Doch hier im hellen Sonnenschein hatte er feststellen müssen, dass weder die Statur noch die Haarfarbe hundertprozentig überein stimmten. Ja es waren ja noch nicht einmal Gryffindors.

Verdammt!

Dem größeren der beiden Jungen war sein Umhang mit dem schwarz-gelben Abzeichen der Hufflepuffs von den Schultern gerutscht. Sein leicht gerötetes Gesicht schien förmlich an dem des kleineren Dunkelhaarigen zu kleben. Seine Hand nestelte nervös an dessen blauer Krawatte herum, die diesen unverkennbar als Mitglied des Hauses Ravenclaw auswiesen. Jetzt hatte er ungeschickterweise seinem Gegenüber einen Kinnhaken verpasst, was dieser mit einem kleinen Schmerzenslaut und einem gewaltigen Grinsen quittierte, während er sich langsam die Krawatte selber vom Hals löste.

Draco schluckte trocken, als die beiden fortfuhren, ihre Zungen miteinander zu verknoten. Es war abstoßend und unnatürlich, dass zwei Jungen so etwas miteinander taten, und doch konnte er seinen Blick einfach nicht abwenden. Wie von selbst rutschte er auf dem Ast des Baumes, auf den er aus Deckungs- und Aussichtsgründen gestiegen war, in eine Position, die ihm einen freieren Blick auf das Pärchen erlaubte.

Gebannt folgten seine Augen der Hand des Dunkelhaarigen, die sich nun zögerlich einen Weg in tiefere Gefilde bahnte. Als sie ihre Ziel, den Schoß des zweiten Jungen, erreicht hatte, wehte mit dem milden Frühlingswind ein leises Stöhnen herüber.

Unwillkürlich leckte Draco sich über die Lippen. Das hier war abartig; es durfte nicht sein…genauso wenig wie das nicht unbedingt unangenehme Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend.

Bei Merlins Bart!

Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass ihn _so etwas_ anmachte. Voller Ekel vor sich selbst, wollte er sich von diesem peinlichen und unappetitlichen Schauspiel abwenden, doch seine Beine schienen ihm nicht gehorchen zu wollen. Völlig regungslos verharrte er zwischen den süß duftenden Apfelblüten und beobachtete, wie die Bewegungen der Hand rhythmischer wurden. Das Stöhnen steigerte sich in gleichem Maße und ebenso unverrückbar wurde Dracos Hose viel zu eng. Die angewinkelte Position seiner Beine tat ihr Übriges dazu, ihn schließlich doch zu einer Bewegung zu zwingen.

Möglichst ohne ein verräterisches Geräusch zu verursachen, was die Zwei auf ihrer Bank allerdings wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht bemerkt hätten, nestelte er an seinem Gürtel herum und ließ seine Hand schließlich in seine Hose gleiten. Unangenehm berührt bemerkte er, dass er von der Vorstellung tatsächlich alles andere als kalt gelassen war, doch die Erleichterung, die eine Neuordnung seiner Unterwäsche mit sich brachte, überwog im Moment seine Zweifel. An ein Schließen des Kleidungsstücks war so jedoch nicht mehr zu denken.

Nervös warf er einen Blick durch die Blätterkrone des Baumes. Der rotblonde Hufflepuff war inzwischen in die Rolle des aktiven Parts geschlüpft und vergrub sein Gesicht am Hals seines Freundes, während seine Hand nun ebenfalls dessen Gürtel in Angriff nahm. Offensichtlich wenig überzeugt von den Fähigkeiten seines Partners, kam ihm der Ravenclaw zur Hilfe und öffnete sowohl Gürtel wie auch Hose. Langsam ließ sich der Größere von der Bank gleiten, so dass er jetzt vor dem anderen kniete. Sein Kopf begann tiefer zu wandern.

Das war definitiv zu viel.

Panisch überlegte Draco, wie er hier wegkommen konnte. Mit geöffneter Hose würde er sich vor diesen beiden bestimmt nicht präsentieren, doch wenn er jetzt vom Baum stieg, würden sie ihn mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit bemerken. Aber er _musste_ hier weg. Das Pulsieren zwischen seinen Beinen war inzwischen einer unerträglichen Hitze gewichen und er weigerte sich zu akzeptieren, dass das irgendetwas mit dem Treiben dieser Perversen zu tun hatte.

Beinahe hätte er laut aufgelacht, als ihm die einfachste aller Lösungen nicht nur sprichwörtlich in die Rippen stieß. Er war schließlich ein Zauberer! Er würde den beiden einfach ihr Liebespiel durch ein paar saftige Flüche versalzen und sich dann klammheimlich vom Acker machen.

Ohne zu zögern ließ er die Hand zu seinem Zauberstab gleiten, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Doch noch bevor er reagieren konnte, wurde ihm ein gezischtes „Petrificus Totalus" zum Verhängnis. Vom dem Fluch getroffen und daher unfähig auch nur noch mit der Wimper zu zucken kippte Draco vom Baum und landete in seiner höchst eigentümlichen Hockposition mit einem leisen Plumps am Boden. Für einen kurzen Moment tanzten kleine Sterne vor seinen Augen, bis sie schließlich dem Anblick eines Paars abgetretener, brauner Schuhe unter einem Schulumhang wichen. Irgendein Schüler hatte ihn verhext.

Nein…nicht irgendein Schüler…viel schlimmer.

Der Besitzer der Schuhe hatte sich zum ihm herunter gebeugt und grüne Augen funkelten ihn zornig hinter ihren Brillengläsern hervor an.

„Du bist ein solches Arschloch, Malfoy.", flüsterte Potter hasserfüllt zu ihm herab und seine Hände zuckten offensichtlich unter dem mühsam zurückgehaltenen Drang, sich auf Draco zu stürzen.

_Na los, mach´s doch_, versuchte Draco Potter mit aller Macht entgegenzuschleudern, wobei er sich dabei auf ein stummes, feindseliges Starren beschränken musste.

Aber Potter beherrschte sich und spähte stattdessen zu den beiden Jungen hinüber, die - ihren Lauten nach zu urteilen - immer noch mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren. Ein Ausdruck von Überraschung erschien auf seinem Gesicht und ähnlich wie Draco zuvor, schien er sich nur schwer von diesem Anblick losreißen zu können. Das zarte Rosa um seine Nase ließ darauf schließen, dass er zuvor noch nichts von der eigentlichen Beschäftigung der Zwei bemerkt hatte.

Bemerkt hatte er jetzt allerdings Dracos offene Hose und das durch die Ganzkörperklammer so peinlich konservierte Zeugnis seiner Erregung. Das Rosa steigerte sich zu einem dunkleren Rot, doch seine Augen blieben hart.

„Du bist echt ein Arschloch.", wiederholte er nicht besonders wortgewandt. „Ich dachte, du wärst nur auf Streit aus, aber das…"

Draco hätte heulen können vor Wut und vor Scham. Sein Gesicht schien zu brennen und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich von hier verschwinden zu können. Doch er war immer noch zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt, während dieser dämlich Potter dort stand und sich an seinem Unglück weidete. Toller, großkotziger Potter, der es schamlos ausnutzte, dass Draco hier festsaß. Wenn Draco an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre…nun, er hätte es nicht anders gemacht. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt bei dem Gedanken, was der Gryffindor wahrscheinlich der gesamten Schule erzählen würde, allen voran seinen zwei Busenfreunden, dem Wiesel und dem Schlammblut. Aber ob ihm überhaupt jemand glauben würde? Vielleicht nicht. Das wäre Dracos einzige Chance.

Während all diese Gedanken in Dracos Kopf Purzelbäume schlugen, löste sich Potter schließlich aus seiner Starre und ließ sich neben Draco auf den Boden sinken. Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck war in seinem Blick erschienen, den Draco nicht zu deuten wusste. War das etwa Mitleid? Wollte dieser dämliche Gryffindor ihn verarschen? Sicherlich, das hier war mit Abstand die peinlichste Situation, in der Draco sich bis jetzt befunden hatte, aber das berechtigte diesen…diesen Potter nicht dazu, ihn zu bemitleiden.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf so was stehst.", sagte der Gryffindor mit seltsam belegt klingender Stimme.

_Tu ich auch nicht!_, hätte Draco am liebsten gebrüllt, aber so konnte er nur ausharren und hoffen, dass der Fluch sich irgendwann wieder löste. Denn Eines war klar, Potter _würde_seine Hilflosigkeit ausnutzen.

Und er tat es…wenngleich auch auf völlig andere Weise, als Draco gedacht hatte.

Irritiert stellte er fest, dass Potter ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und ihn gerade heraus ansah. Der rosa Schimmer auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen verstärkte sich wieder, als er mit dem Daumen langsam an Dracos Kiefer entlang fuhr und ihm dann seine Lippen berührte.

_Mach das nicht!_, versuchte Draco mit aller Macht auszusenden und seine Augen wollten schier Feuer sprühen. Das änderte jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass diese sachten Berührungen das Feuer in seinen Lenden neu entfachten und der Zustand der Starre mehr als unerträglich wurde. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie sich Potter zu ihm herunterbeugte, so nah, dass er seinen Atem auf seine Haut spürte.

„Ich werde den Fluch jetzt lösen, aber wenn du schreist oder sonst irgendwas Dummes machst, hexe ich dich durch die nächste Wand, hast du das verstanden, Malfoy?"

Er nahm Draco seinen Zauberstab ab und sah ihn auffordernd an. Wenn Draco gekonnt hätte, hätte er geseufzt oder geschrieen. So aber blieb ihm nur übrig, möglichst viel Zustimmung in seinen Blick zu legen, damit diese Farce endlich aufhören konnte.

Potter murmelte die erlösende Formel und Draco war wieder frei. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und wollte schon aufspringen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Potter immer noch seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte und sie zudem immer noch in der Nähe möglicher Zeugen dieser höchst prekären Situation waren. Langsam schob er sich ein Stück von dem Gryffindor weg, bis er schließlich den Baum im Rücken hatte. Missmutig bemerkte er, dass seine Hose immer noch offen war und Potter immer noch merkwürdig guckte.

„Was?", zischte Draco ungehalten. „Das ist alles ein Missverständnis."

Plötzlich begann der Gryffindor zu grinsen. „Ich wüsste nicht, was man daran missverstehen könnte.", feixte er. „Du beobachtest fremde Jungs beim Knutschen und holst dir dabei einen runter. Geht es noch eindeutiger?"

„Das ist überhaupt nicht so gewesen.", rechtfertigte Draco sich grollend. „Ich hab gedacht, das wärst du."

In dem Augenblick, als die Worte seine Lippen verlassen hatten, hätte Draco sie am liebsten zurückgeholt und irgendwo ganz weit unten in einem Schrank versteckt. Wie sich das anhörte…

„I-ich meine", stammelte er „Ich dachte, das wären du und das Wiesel und überhaupt hatte ich doch keine Ahnung, was die hier vorhaben. Aber dir scheint es ja auch gefallen zu haben."

Jetzt war es an Potter, verlegen zu sein. Draco merkte, dass er wieder Oberwasser gewann. „Wahrscheinlich kommen du und dein Wieselfreund tatsächlich manchmal hierher und ihr treibt hier, wer weiß was, für perverse Sachen.", fügte er hämisch grinsend hinzu.

„Interessante Formulierung, Malfoy.", schmunzelte Potter. „Auch?"

Ehe Draco etwas dagegen unternommen konnte, war Potter zu ihm herangerückt, so dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.

„Ich bin nicht derjenige, dessen Hose offen steht, Malfoy.", raunte er. „Aber ich bin derjenige, der _das hier_ unbedingt mal ausprobieren möchte"

Draco versteifte sich ungewollte, als hätte ihn erneut ein Fluch getroffen. Stattdessen berührten lediglich Potters Lippen die seinen. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Potters Lippen waren rau, ganz anders als die von Pansy, Dracos Freundin, die sich den lieben langen Tag lang mit irgendwelchen Kosmetika einschmierte. Die Wirkung war allerdings die gleich. Automatisch öffnete Draco seine Lippen und erwiderte den Kuss, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt. Seine Zunge glitt zwischen seinen Lippen hindurch und traf sich auf halber Strecke mit Potters.

Der andere Junge schmeckte fremd, wenngleich auch nicht unbedingt unangenehm. Allerdings war er miserabeler Küsser…und vor allem, war er ein Junge, verdammt!

Ärgerlich stieß er Potter die Hand vor die Brust. „Was soll das?", zischte er ungehalten. „Willst du, dass das jemand mitkriegt. Und außerdem küsst du echt bescheiden, Potter."

Das hatte offensichtlich gesessen.

„Ach ja", fauchte der Gryffindor zurück. „Und Mister Obercool kann das wohl besser oder wie."

„Klar, soll ich´s dir beweisen?", raunte Draco ihm zu. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er das tatsächlich wollte. Er wollte Potter küssen. Hier und jetzt und zwar nach seinen Regeln. Er wollte…

„Dann mal los, Malfoy, lass sehen, was du kannst!", forderte der Schwarzhaarige ihn auf und vertrieb mit einem erneuten Kuss den Rest von Dracos Überlegungen.

Im Nachinein konnte Draco nicht mehr sagen, wer bei diesem Spiel die Oberhand behalten hatte. Einen köstlichen Moment lang hatte er seinen Zauberstab wieder zu fassen bekommen und ihn Potter an die Kehle gedrückt, bis dieser seine Konzentration in gemeiner Weise störte, indem er seine Hand unter Dracos Kleidung gleiten ließ. Wie von kleinen Stormstößen elektrisiert hatte Draco daraufhin den Stab fallen lassen und genau dort weiter gemacht, wo er nie hingewollt hatte. Es war ein zäher Kampf ausgetragen mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen, aus dem keiner von ihnen als wirklich Gewinner hervorstach. Immer wilder und härter waren die Regeln ihrer Zusammenkunft ausgelegt worden, bis schließlich eine Stimme die beiden wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte.

„Potter?", erklang es dumpf in Draco Hirn. „Und Malfoy? Ist ja nicht wahr…"

„Ich glaube, mein Schwein pfeift.", bestätigte eine zweite Stimme verdutzt.

Ertappt, mit geröteten Gesichtern und zerzausten Haaren stoben Draco und der Gryffindor auseinander und sahen sich plötzlich in der Rolle der Beobachteten. Vor ihnen ragten unausweichlich die beiden anderen Jungen auf, auf den Gesichtern ungläubiges bis amüsiertes Grinsen.

Draco hatte mit einem Mal eine ganze Wagenladung Wackersteine im Bauch und Potter schien es ebenso zu gehen. Doch als hätten die letzten Minuten eine eigenartige Bindung zwischen ihnen geschaffen, wusste er plötzlich, was zu tun war. Ein Blick genügte um ihm zu sagen, dass der Gryffindor augenscheinlich dieselbe Idee hatte.

Wie ein Mann langten sie beiden nach ihren im Gras liegenden Zauberstäben und sprachen gleichzeitig die rettende Formel:

„_Obliviate!_"


End file.
